leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Rossendale2/Balthasar, The Wall of Demacia Reworked!
Hello guys! After some thought, I have decided to come back to Balthasar, and remake him a bit. It's nothing very big, but with his slightly reworked kit he will now benefit more from stacking armor, as well as fit into other playstyles apart from Support. Please feel free to point out any mistakes I made, because I'm sure there is loads :P UPDATE: Lore is here :D I'm currently working on rewriting some of his quotes, these should come up shorty as well. EDIT: Big shout out to Luckyvampire for cleaning up this page! Thank you so much, I'm really rubbish when it comes to those things, though I am learning :D Abilities Balthasar's basic attacks gain damage equal to 3/5/9/12/15% of his Bonus armor. |description2 = Balthasar slams his shield into the ground, making spikes erupt around him, damaging nearby units. If this is cast during Demacian Charge, Balthasar instead leaps at a target area up to (1 unit for every 5 units traveled during the duration of Demacian Charge). Additionally, units caught in the blast are knocked up for 1 second. |leveling2 = |cooldown = |range = 550 |cost = |costtype = mana }} Balthasar raises his shield in preparation for a courageous charge at the enemy. For 2/2.5/3/3.5/4 seconds, or until he collides with an enemy champion, Balthasar ignores unit collision and gains +50% movement speed. If he collides with an enemy champion, Balthasar deals 50/70/90/110/130 magical damage (+35% AP) and stuns the champion for 1 second, + another 0.5 seconds for every 500 units traveled during the duration of the spell. |leveling = |cooldown = |range = 950 |cost = |costtype = mana }} Balthasar bashes target champion, knocking him back a large distance. |cooldown = |range = 750 |cost = |costtype = mana }} Balthasar's shield grows in size for 15 seconds as he receives a shield equal to 10% of his maximum HP which lasts until the end of the spell or until it is broken, additional armor based on his bonus armor and 30/40/50% damage reduction and crowd control reduction. During this spell, a circled area appears around Balthasar, visible to allies and enemies. If an allied champion is hit by a basic attack or spell inside the area, this basic attack or spell is instead considered as having hit Balthasar. |leveling = Bonus Armor: |cooldown = |cost = 150 |costtype = mana }} Lore For a man so great, and unique as Balthasar, his childhood was a pretty generic one, as you might say. He spend his early years playing with other children among the sunbathed streets of Demacia, looking up with awe and pride at the marching armies of the city-state, lead by Garen Crownguard, aspiring to be at least half the great warrior he was. And so, when the time came, Taz, as he was jokingly nicknamed by his friends (to which he responded in a equally joking, but somewhat annoyed manner), ascended into the Demacian military school, where he studied carefully under the watchful eyes of his trainers. This aspect of his life was also quite generic. At least, until we got onto the examinations. To show if they have learned enough to advance into the Demacian military, spunky youths had to but their knowledge to the test in a series of just that – tests. Whilst these examinations are of no special interest to us, there was one, special sort of examination that could be taken, which will turn out to be a real turning point in the life of our protagonist. This test was not required to ascend into the military, but if they wanted to, recruits could test their resolve against the Master Trainer of the academy in a 1 vs 1 duel, with any weapons they wanted. There was only one chance, and the Master Trainer was one of the most skilled blades in the whole of Valoran, so beating the Master was a feat rarely achieved. However, Balthasar knew that his role model, Garen, had achieved this, so young Markuz also had to try. However, when it came to the day of this examination, Balthasar found himself to be beaten left and right by his opponent. This was a common sight in the arena, since many had come to underestimate the aging warrior, and when Balthasar’s blade finally fell out of his hand and skied out of his reach, leaving him in a kneeling position, everyone thought this was the end. However, it wasn’t. Because at that moment, a very unique quality of Balthasar had come into play. You see, Balthasar as a youth was a thinker. He was a practical type of thinker. Whenever there was a problem that initially could not be solved, the gears in young Taz’s head would start to turn, and roll, and grind until he had found a solution. And at that moment, in the arena, his brain started to function as well. The gears started turning, and rolling, and grinding, turning faster than Balthasar’s role model during his infamous Justice Spin, rolling faster than an avalanche, and nearly grinding themselves to dust. But, finally, young Taz had a solution. When the master lowered his stance, and went over to see if his trainee opponent was okay, Balthazar knew it was his chance. In the blink of an eye, he stood up, charged the trainer, and battered him to the ground with his shield. The whole arena was in shock. Never has the Master Trainer been beaten, and in such a way! Cries of “You beat him! With no weapon!” rang across the arena. But Balthasar knew they were false. As he looked at the buckler strapped to his left arm, he knew - That was his weapon. After this fateful day, things went smoothly for our protagonist. After being accepted into the elite Demacian commanders unit, and pledging his allegiance to the Exemplar Jarvan the Fourth, Balthasar used his great shield, and sharp brain, to serve in Demacian campaigns against Noxia, filling many pages in Valoran history with his great feats, such as disguising himself as a Noxian refugee in front of The Glorious Executioner Draven. He fought many times alongside his role model Garen Crownguard, and even though they share no branches on the family tree, Lux Crownguard treats the Shield Master (as many came to call him) as her own blood. And no matter how much pride he took in his accomplishments, the one thing that Balthasar values the most is being able to serve his beloved city-state. And even if that means taking a trip to the Summoner’s Rift once in a while, Balthasar Markuz is all for it. Quotes Upon selection Raise the walls! Movement For our king! Let's get our muscles AND brains working! Feel free to be awed. Every step brings us closer to glory. I can already hear their weapons... clinging to the ground. Attacking I shall squat you like a bug. I don't need a sword for you! Forwards! I fight for Demacia! Vanquish the unjust! Joke *Balthasar puts his shield on the ground, sits on it and starts spinning around* Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! I really can't wait for Snowdown! Taunt *Balthasar points forward with his free hand* You're about to hit facefirst into a wall... And this wall will hit you back! Maybe you should bring a catapult? Then you could at least make a dent in my shield. Upon death I have failed... The walls have been breached. Upon using the Demacian Charge + A Sharp Renovation jump combo Have at them! Peekaboo! Upon using Raise The Walls! The walls have been raised! Now try to get through THIS! Category:Custom champions